


Just Another Kiss

by Wooness



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooness/pseuds/Wooness
Summary: Peridot is a new student at Empire City University, she's in a new town and living with new people and is really just trying to pass her classes.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I apologize for bad grammar

Peridot opened her car door, loose trash spills onto the pavement Peridot scrambles out of the car and grabs as much trash as she could before the wind carried the rest away. She lets out a heavy sigh in exhaustion, she’d been driving for a few hours now and let the trash pile up but she was happy to finally be at her destination. Peridot would be attending Empire City University to get her degree in mechanical engineering. Peridot was a tiny thing, standing only about 5’2, she was such a shut in her pale skin acted like a reflector in the bright sun, though the sun had left its mark on her speckling her with freckles most prominently on her face, her hair was blonde and styled precisely as she liked it. She wore a shirt with a generic alien on it and a pair of jean shorts. Holding both her hands over her head Peridot let out an exaggerated groan as she stretched before letting her arms fall to her side like dead weight.

Taking off her glasses she quickly cleaned them with her shirt Peridot stood in front of the house she’d be living for the foreseeable future while she was was here. She was lucky to find this place looking for a 4th roommate as the oldest graduated and moved away. The rent would be cheaper than getting a dorm and she would have access to a kitchen, a larger bedroom, and she would be able to bring her dog with her.

A small _gruff_ was heard behind her as her corgi, Pumpkin, tried to wiggle his way into the front seat and out the car door. “Okay hold on you clod.” Peridot said in an endearing tone, she opened the back door and before she could blink Pumpkin was gone. He didn’t go far and made his way to the grass in front of her new abode. Peridot walked over and attached his leash “Clod” she said not as endearingly. A creek echoed through the air, Peridot looked around and saw a tall woman exiting the house the woman had a massive black afro and wore a pair of purple sunglasses, her ebony skin glistened in the sun as she approached Peridot, she wore a pair of maroon and purple leggings and a matching shirt “Yo, I’m guessing your Peridot?” Peridot stammered not expecting to meet anyone just yet, she quickly gathered herself “Yes, I am Peridot and you are?” the woman smiled and stuck out her hand “Garnet, nice to meet you.”

Peridot slowly raised her hand as Pumpkin yanked on his leash causing Peridot to fall towards Garnet. Peridot let out a quick yelp as she toppled towards the ground, Peridot closed her eyes and tensed expecting to be met with a jolt of pain any second. In a flash she stopped, she opened her eyes and looked up seeing Garnet holding her. Peridot’s face grew hot as she stammered a “Thank you” she wiggled herself free from Garnet’s grasp and stood up. Peridot quickly looked around for Pumpkin, he sat nearby panting with his tongue out “Pumpkin! You clod come over here!” Pumpkin waddled over and Peridot picked up his leash, turning to Garnet “Well it was a pleasure, I’ll just grab my things and head to my room th…” before Peridot could finish her sentence Garnet was back at the houses door she opened it and called in “Pearl Amethyst! Come give me a hand!”

Peridot, growing flustered, shouted “Wait no! That’s not necessary!” Garnet flashed her a wide grin “It’s no trouble, Amethyst was doing nothing anyway.” A short tan woman exited the house standing there with disheveled hair “I was napping thank you…” the girl was no taller than Peridot. She was wearing a loose white tank-top and a pair of black leggings. Her silver hair reached her lower back. “This is Amethyst” said Garnet, flashing a peace sign Amethyst smiled and said “Sup shortie?” Peridot gave a confused look “Umm...nothing…” Amethyst had already made her way over and was petting Pumpkin.

Another tall woman appeared from the home, this one was almost as pale as Peridot, her hair was cut short and a light rose color, she wore a pair of athletic knee length shorts and a tshirt. “Hello! You must be Peridot, welcome! I’m Pearl! I have your room mostly setup and you’ll find your welcome basket that also has the house rules in it…” the woman was cut off as Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder “Let’s let her move in before you bombard her with all your rules.” Garnet removed her hand and the three made their way to the car, before Peridot could make it back to her car Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had already grabbed all of Peridot’s bag and boxes were heading back to the house. Peridot gathered the few items in the front seat and locked her car, giving Pumpkin a slight tug she headed towards the house.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl grabbed Peridots things and went into the house Peridot gave Pumpkin a small tug and they both followed the three. Peridot followed them up the stairs into a door directly in front of the stairs. The room was a nice size and already had a some furniture, Peridot knew that she would be getting a bed and dresser but was happily surprised to find out the room also had a desk and chair, and a side table. Garnet and the others placed Peridot’s things beside her bed, Pearl stepped forward about to resume her speech from the front lawn. Garnet spoke up first though “We’ll let you settle in, but we’re going out tonight if you want to join us. Either way, welcome.” Garnet dragged Pearl out of the room as Pearl frantically pointed to a small basket filled with some candy and a neatly typed list on Peridots new desk. Amethyst was the last to leave and gave Peridot a small wave before closing the door behind her. Peridot let out a sigh of relief and looked at Pumpkin, his face was plastered with a happy grin “They’re a bit much aren’t they boy?”. Peridot began unpacking her things and tried to unwind from her long drive.


	2. Unexpected Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl invites Peridot to visit her job to get an actual dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, hope you're liking it!

Peridot finished unpacking the few things she brought with her, some clothes, her computer, her laptop, and a few knick knacks. Peridot had gotten comfortable and was just wearing a tshirt and panties as she setup her workstation. Pumpkin had made himself comfortable and was gnawing on a bone in the corner of the room, quietly gruffing as he heard footsteps outside the door. Peridot finished getting her desk arranged and was placing the monitor, mouse, and keyboard cables behind the desk, Peridot got on the floor and crawled under her desk to finish getting her PC setup. Pumpkin rushed over to Peridot and began lucking her face “Ah! Not now pumpkin I need to finish this.” Peridot grabbed a nearby toy and tossed it away from her Pumpkin eagerly chased after it. Peridot resumed what she was doing and grabbed the hanging cables and began plugging them into the computer. Finishing the setup Peridot backed up from under the desk, though not being used to the new desk she misjudged the length when she stood up and smacked her head into the edge of the desk. “Fuck!” Peridot yelled as she grabbed the back of her head and fell back onto her knees the thud was so hard her glasses had fallen off. Pumpkin had rushed over to the injured Peridot and whined in worry.

Peridot’s bedroom door swung open “Hey you okay shortie?” Amethyst stood in the doorway looking worried. Peridot grabbed her glasses and stood up rubbing the back of her head “Yeah I’m fine, sorry about the yelli…” Peridot suddenly became aware of her full situation and more importantly her attire, her face grew red and hot as she quickly grabbed a nearby blanket and covered herself. Amethyst laughed to herself “Relax cutie, it’s nothing I haven’t seen. You’re living with 3 girls it’s bound to happen.” Amethyst turned and began walking away “Cute panties by the way!” she said with a cheeky grin as she closed the bedroom door. Peridot’s face was so hot you could cook an egg on it, Peridot dropped the blanket and knelt down and cuddled Pumpkin for some level of stress relief.

An hour or so later Peridot sat at her new desk and was messing around on her computer, out of the corner of her eye Peridot saw Pearls welcome basket. Turning her chair Peridot grabbed the basket and began rifling through it, some snack candy, a house key, a card saying welcome with a message inside from Pearl that was far too long to read, and Pearl’s rule list. Peridot picked up the list and leaned back in her chair and began reading:

  1. On school nights please be quiet after 10pm
  2. Pick up after yourself whether it be in the kitchen, bathroom, living room, etc.
  3. Guests are allowed to sleep over for a week max unless it is discussed with the other members of the house
  4. If you finish something in the kitchen please add it to the grocery list
  5. Cost of groceries is split evenly every month
  6. Be respectful to your roommates
  7. No parties
  8. Don’t take something from the living room without returning it
  9. Check the chore wheel for your weekly chore
  10. Do your best!



Peridot put the list down as a low gurgle emanated from her stomach. She got up and put on her shorts and made her way to the kitchen with Pumpkin following behind her. “Right let’s get you fed first” when she moved in she placed Pumpkin’s food and bowl in the kitchen “I’ll probably need to ask Pearl where she actually wants this stuff.” Filling Pumpkin’s bowl she placed it at her feet and Pumpkin began happily eating, Peridot hadn’t had a chance to go shopping yet but figured she could grab something small and pay the person back. In the pantry there was a new bag of chips  _ “Good enough”  _ Peridot thought to herself. Grabbing the bag she turned and smashed face first into someone, quickly backing up and adjusting her glasses she looked up to see Pearl towering over her, she was dressed differently than before wearing some high waisted black pants and a white collared shirt, “Hi Peridot hope you’re adjusting well! Having a snack?” Pearl said pointing to the bag of chips.

“Uhhh actually this is dinner…” Peridot said with a small shrug, Pearl’s brow furrowed “Peridot...that is not a good dinner. You need food! I can make you something! Uhhh actually…” Pearl looked at her watch “Shoot, okay I can’t I need to head to work...OH! Why don’t you stop by and I’ll get you a welcome to the town meal! On me!” 

“Wow P! Letting Peridot eat off you already? Mighty forward!”

“Amethyst!” Pearl said in a disgruntled tone, her pale cheeks now a deep crimson “Anyway why don’t you come down to the restaurant and I’ll get you a proper dinner, and I’ll pay.” Pearl saying the last bit whilst glaring at Amethyst, Amethyst laughed to herself before grabbing a drink from the fridge and heading into the living room.

Pearl took out a pen and grabbed a piece of paper off one of the kitchen counters “Here is the name and address of the restaurant, when you get there just tell them you’re my guest.” Before Peridot could decline the offer and resume her chip dinner Pearl was at the bottom of the stairs “Garnet we need to head out or we’ll be late.” a loud “Coming” followed as the sound of a door being closed was heard.

Garnet descended the stairs wearing a stunning maroon dress that hugged every curve of her body. Peridot’s face began to feel hot again as she stared at Garnet  _ “She’s gorgeous”  _ Peridot thought to herself. Perceptive as ever Garnet caught Peridot staring “Hmm? Something wrong?” Peridot was startled “Oh umm nothing! I mean no you look great!” Garnet gave a wide grin “I know” followed by a coy wink towards Peridot “Ready to go Pearl?” Garnet said, as they headed to the door Pearl looked over her shoulder “I’ll see you tonight when you come in Peridot!” the door closed behind the two as the faint sounds of a car starting were heard.

Peridot put the chips back and headed up the stairs to her room, Pumpkin had wandered into the living room and was sitting next to Amethyst on the couch. Entering her room Peridot pulled open her dresser drawers and searched for something a bit cleaner to wear to dinner. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a button down shirt that she wore open over her current alien tshirt. 

Grabbing her phone and wallet she left her room but left the door open so Pumpkin could come and go as he pleased. “So you taking P up on her offer I take it?” Amethyst said not breaking eye contact with the TV “I have nothing else to do and it would be nice to have an actual meal since my diet today has been nothing but junk food...plus I feel like if I don’t go I’m going to get lectured on proper diet by Pearl.” Peridot said with a small grimace, “Does she ever let up?” Peridot said “Not since I’ve known her.” Amethyst replied. Peridot dropped her head and let out a heavy sigh “Great...watch Pumpkin for me.” Peridot left the house and got into her car and headed towards the address.


	3. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot heads to the restaurant to get her free meal and is treated to a show and another invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of late I've been sick!

Peridot pulled into a parking space a few blocks away from the restaurant, Peridot glanced down at the note Pearl wrote her “Great Pearl didn’t write the name of the place…” Peridot exited the car and began making her way towards the address “Building 2011...building 2012...and building 2013 here we are.” Peridot looked up at the restaurant, a trendy sign hung above the door that read  _ Fusion _ . 

Peridot entered the restaurant the place was modestly sized and relatively packed with people. To Peridot’s left was a bar along the wall along the right were several booths along the wall, two large windows framed the door Peridot just entered, the center of the restaurant had a collection of tables. The very back wall had a stage with a single microphone stand in the center. Directly in front of Peridot was a hostess stand with a sharply dressed woman, the girl had loose blonde hair and a friendly smile “Hello welcome to Fusion, I’m Sadie how many in your party?”

“Uhh just me, I’m supposed to tell you that I’m Pearl’s guest.” Peridot said gripping her upper arm with her opposite hand, the hostesses face lit up “Oh you must be Peridot! Yeah Pearl mentioned you were coming by! Let me get you seated and I’ll let her know you’re here!” 

Sadie led Peridot to a small 2 person table near the front of the stage “Okay here is your menu, I’ll go grab Pearl!” Sadie said as she walked away from Peridot’s table.

Peridot overlooked the menu, it contained several items you’d find at almost any restaurant. Peridot was so engrossed by the menu she didn’t notice Pearl approach the table “Hi Peridot! I’m so glad you came by!” Peridot was so startled she jumped slightly dropping the menu onto the ground “Oh umm hi Pearl, thanks for the invite...what’s the stage for?” Pearl bent down and grabbed the dropped menu. “Of course you need an actual meal, and as for the stage you’ll see in moment, can I get you a drink or some food?” Peridot looked over the menu once more “I guess just a burger and some water…” Pearl gave Peridot a cheerful smile “Of course!” The lights above the stage flickered on and off “Of looks like the show is about to start, enjoy!” Pearl said as she walked through an employees only door.

The stage curtain opened and out walked Garnet stunning as ever, still wearing her amazing dress. The curtain closed behind Garnet as she took center stage and gripped the microphone. “Hello Fusion, are you ready for an experience?” all eyes were on Garnet, Peridot couldn’t look away.

Garnet caressed the microphone as music began to wash over Fusion

_ “Sometimes I wonder, do you _

_ Even recognize the woman that's standing in front of you _

_ Listen, sometimes I wonder, do you _

_ Even care or realize why I took care of you _

_ 'Cause you're my heart _

_ You are my soul _

_ You're my other half without you I cannot be whole baby…” _

Garnet continued to sing, her voice was absolutely enchanting. Peridot couldn’t look away from Garnet’s performance. Garnet finished her first song, Peridot looked down and her food was right in front of her. Pearl must’ve slipped the food in front of her during Garnet’s song.

Peridot ate while enjoy the rest of Garnet’s performance, Garnet finished signing a did a small bow “I hope that was an experience worth remembering.” Garnet did one final bow and walked off the stage.

Pearl approached Peridot’s table, looking at the empty plate “See that’s a proper dinner, protein, veggies, a starch...” Peridot butted in “Technically a potato is a vegetable so the chips I was going to eat were veggies.” If looks could kill the one Pearl was giving Peridot would be lethal, Peridots face grew hot as a lump formed in her throat. “I’m umm just kidding?” Peridot gave with a half convincing grin, without dropping her stare “Good” Pearl said as she picked up Peridot’s empty plate and walked into the back kitchen.

Peridot examined the place and was still surprised with the amount of people in the restaurant, they all appeared to be around Peridot’s age  _ This must be the ‘hip’ college bar _ Peridot thought to herself.

A figure approached Peridot’s table, Peridot glanced up to see Garnet standing there “Enjoy the show?” she said with a confident smile. Peridot stammered “I..umm..I liked it...you were great!” Garnet gave a pleasant grin “Thank you, I’ll see you at home tonight.” Garnet walked towards a busy Pearl and they began conversing over who knows what.

Peridot got up from her table and began heading towards the exit to head home, her view was obstructed as a piece of paper jettisoned into her path. “Start of the year party happening tomorrow night!” The person holding the flyer wore bright orange pants and a blue hoodie, Peridot reluctantly grabbed the flyer “Uhh thanks maybe” the unknown gu put on a smile “You gotta come I’m going to be DJing there’ll be snacks and other people, it’s a huge thing!” Peridot raised an eyebrow “I don’t even know you.” continuing to smile the guy said “I’m Sour Cream, stop by it’s a great way to meet people and just rave out!Well hope to see you there!” Sour Cream walked away and began handing out flyers to other people at Fusion. 

Peridot looked around one last time trying to find Pearl, she was walking towards the back of the restaurant “Pearl!” Peridot yelled over the conversations in the restaurant, Pearl abruptly turned around to see who was calling her, seeing Peridot she quickly made her way over to her “Hey Peridot, something wrong?” Peridot had to crane her neck to meet Pearl’s eye “Uhh thank you for dinner, I’m going to head home now. I’ll see you later.” Pearl gave Peridot a soft smile “Alright I’ll see you back at the house, make sure Amethyst hasn’t done anything to destroy it please!”

Peridot laugh and headed back to her car, and then heading home.


	4. Dragged Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets confused sexually but before she can process these feelings she is dragged to Sour Cream's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut so I'm sorry if it's not great

Peridot arrived back at the house and made her way inside, a very excited Pumpkin greeted her at the door “Good to see you too boy” Peridot said as she bent down and pet him. “He wasn’t too much trouble was he?” Peridot asked Amethyst “Nah he was fine, how was dinner?” Amethyst asked without ungluing her eyes from the TV.

“It was fine, got invited to some weird party as I was leaving.” Amethyst turned to Peridot “You got invited to Sour Cream’s party too? That’s great! No we can all go as a group.” Peridot’s face contorted “I doubt I’ll go parties aren’t really my thing…” “Oh come on! Everyone is going and it’s a great way to meet people and have some fun before classes start!” Amethyst said raising her eyebrow continuously. Peridot immediately became flustered “I would never just hook up with some person at a party!” Amethyst laughed “Yeah that’s what Pearl used to say but get a few drinks in her and she’ll probably make a move on you.” You could’ve mistaken Peridot’s face for being sunburned with how red it was currently. “Well that uhh...wouldn’t happen...because of uh! REASONS...you CLOD!” 

Peridot rushed up the stairs with Pumpkin trailing behind her, she entered her room and closed the door before Pumpkin could enter the room. Hearing his whining Peridot grabbed his favorite toy and tossed it out the door, the small pitter patter of feet made their way downstairs.

Peridot fell onto her bed her face still flustered from Amethyst’s comment “Pearl coming onto me as if I would even enjoy that sort of thing!” Peridot had always been curious about being with a girl, she been with a guy once in high school and she enjoyed it but she couldn’t stop thinking about being with a woman. She found woman attractive but who didn’t?  _ It’s ridiculous, I’ve seen attractive women before and yes they were attractive but it’s not like I would want to do anything with them!  _ Peridot clasped her face in her hand  _ This is stupid I’ve been over this a thousand times, yes girls are attractive but I wouldn’t hook up with a girl. Like I can think about Garnet in her...umm...form fitting dress. _

Peridots breathing became labored as her hands slowly lowered to the rim of her shorts.  _ Or how the dress really accentuated her curves in just the right way and just made her body look even more amazing... _ Peridot bit her lip as her hands began dancing around the outside of her panties. A twinge of guilt overtook Peridot, is it really okay to do this? As far as she knew she had never masturbated thinking of another girl, Amethyst’s comment about Pearl suddenly rang through Peridot’s head, a mischievous grin spread across Peridot’s face  _ Oh Pearl... _ she thought of Pearls slender yet lean body caressing her as she towered over Peridot. Peridot’s stopped teasing herself and had begun pleasuring herself. 

_ Oh no Pearl looks like Garnet walked in on us...what you want to join? _ With her free hand Peridot grasped the back of her bed as she played the fantasy out in her head, she honestly didn’t know how to feel about all this but the sensation right now was to good to stop. With a small breathless gasp Peridot ceased her convulsing and laid motionless on her bed a hand still in her pants.

Peridot couldn’t really gather what caused her to actually do that, sure she had had the thought of kissing a girl, and kissed some friends in High School on a dare but that it was never for pleasure. A new and strong wave of guilt washed over her realizing what she did, not so much masturbating to girls as that was fine but as far as Peridot knew she was straight.  _ It was a fluke I’m just pent up from my drive and from starting a new school year, yeah that’s it! _ Peridot got out of bed and opened her bedroom door letting Pumpkin back into the room, Peridot grabbed her towel and went and took a quick shower and did her nightly routine before hopping in bed. Her mind raced thinking about what happened only an hour prior. Peridot rolled over and tried her best to sleep.

The next day was mostly uneventful, Peridot took Pumpkin on a walk, made sure she had all the necessary books for her classes and did a load of laundry. As she gathered her laundry from the dryer she felt a surprised poke in her side. Peridot let out a small yelp as she quickly turned to see a grinning Amethyst “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you there, ready for Sour Cream’s party?” “I don’t think I’m going Amethyst.” Before Amethyst could reply Garnet stepped into the room “Ah come on should be fun, we’re all going. Think of it as a roommate mission.” 

Peridot opened her mouth to reply as Pearl entered the room “Oh are we talking about the party tonight? Now normally I’m not a party person but I will be there to make sure you three get home safely I personally won’t be drinking.” Stifled laughter was heard from both Amethyst and Garnet “I’m serious you two! There will not be a repeat of last year!” “You mean when you tried to hook up with Garnet?” Amethyst said through heavy laughter “What was it you said to her Pearl ‘How about we go to Fusion and you give me a private show and th…” Pearl’s hand quickly covered Amethyst’s mouth. The entire time Garnet looked nothing but amused by the situation, Garnet looked at Peridot “Come on we don’t have to stay long.” It was hard to say no when you have three people right in front of you telling you to come. With a heavy sigh “Fine let me got get dressed…” Peridot went to her room and grabbed a simple outfit, some short jean shorts, a graphic tee and a button down she wore over it. 

Peridot went down stairs and met everyone in the living room “Okay...let’s do this.” All three flashed Peridot a smile and walked out the door of the house. Pearl hopped into her car, a classic super safe soccer mom van, Garnet got into the front seat with Pearl as Peridot and Amethyst hopped into the back. The drive to Sour Cream’s wasn’t to long, they had to park a few blocks away as cars lined every area of the block.

Finally making it to the door the four entered the crowded house, there were some people Peridot recognized some people from Fusion the night before. Peridot scanned the room and dead stopped on this girl she’d never seen before. She was taller than Peridot and wore an adorable casual blue dress, her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was a dark blue. Peridot leaned over to Pearl “Umm Pearl who is that?” trying her best not to be obvious about her pointing “Oh that’s Lapis Lazuli!”


	5. Curiosities Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets Lapis and Lapis helps her with some confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this, it means a lot

Peridot couldn’t look away from this girl, she stood there like a deer in headlights, the familiar heat washed over Peridot’s face.  _ She’s just...amazingly beautiful _ , Peridot knew she couldn’t just stand there staring at this girl Lapis all night, at some point the girl would notice. As if Lapis could hear Peridot’s thoughts she locked eyes with Peridot. Peridot panicked and looked for support from anyone, but  Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had gone off to talk with people they knew.

Peridot looked ahead and Lapis was drawing closer, with each step she took Peridot’s heart pounded harder. Lapis was now right in front of her, she was a tad taller than Peridot she had to crane her neck slightly to meet Lapis’ gaze. With a cheeky grin Lapis said “Saw you staring and figured you must want to talk.” Peridot gulped and put out her hand as awkwardly as a robot blending in with humans would “I...I’m Peri...uh...Perigot...PERIDOT!” Peridot cursed under her breath  _ Can’t even get my own damn name right! _

Lapis let out a small laugh and gently gripped Peridot’s hand “Why don’t we talk in a place a bit more quiet.” Despite Peridot’s stammered protests she followed Lapis. Lapis’ dress flowed carelessly as she weaved through the crowd with ease. Lapis led them to an outdoor patio that was surprisingly void of people. Lapis guided Peridot to a couch and playfully pushed Peridot onto it. “I’m going to go grab a drink, you want one?” Peridot was still in a state of shock “Uhhh sure…” Lapis gave Peridot a nod “Alright, I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere!”

Lapis was gone for maybe 4 minutes but to Peridot it felt like 4 hours, her heart was still racing and she had no idea why.  _ Why do I feel like this?! It’s just some stranger! You clod you’re just confused about what happened last night _ . But this felt different this didn’t just feel like lust, or straight up horniness this felt like genuine attraction or something more but the number one feeling she was experiencing was confusion. Peridot was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn’t see Lapis return “Thanks for waiting!” Peridot let out another loud startled yelp. 

Lapis raised an eyebrow “You okay? Here I brought you a drink.” Peridot grabbed the drink “I’m fine I’m fine just umm confused...I guess?” Peridot was still shaking, in one fell swoop Peridot downed the drink Lapis brough her. Lapis stared wide eyed at the display “That was mostly vodka…” Lapis said in hesitance. The burning sensation of the alcohol caused Peridot to go into a coughing fit her trying to interlace “Sorry” after every cough didn’t help things.

Lapis ran back into the house and within 30 seconds she came back with a glass of water. Peridot grabbed the cup for dear life and gulped the entire thing down. Peridot hunched over and gasped taking deep breaths. Lapis sat beside her and patted Peridot’s back firmly “Deep breaths, don’t choke or I might to give you mouth to mouth.” This comment did not help Peridot but she finally got control of her breathing.

“Thanks…” Peridot said still breathing heavily “You’re fine, sorry I should’ve said I was getting you a strong drink. Kind of look like you needed it.” Lapis said winking, “So you new to the school?” Peridot tried to straighten up but the large amount of alcohol was already taking effect on her tiny body, Peridot leaned against the couch “Yeah I’m new I’m doing mechanical engineering, what about you?”

Lapis smiled and leaned in closer to Peridot “I’m a sophomore and I’m studying Marine Biology.” Peridot and Lapis sat and talked for a bit about personal interests the city and what Peridot should expect from her first year at the school. Lapis finished off her drink “So why’re you here tonight?” Peridot scoffed “My roommates dragged me along, two of them said this was to socialize and meet new people, one roommate said I should come here to ‘hook up’ with someone, but I’m already confused enough about all that as it is!” Peridot’s filter was essentially gone at this point.

Lapis perked up “Confused? How come?” Peridot turned to face Lapis so they were making eye contact “So like I’ve always just been straight, I mean girls are pretty but I’ve never thought of them as anything more. But then last night I did some self experimenting and it was fun and then I see you and you’re just gorgeous so I just don’t know anymore!”

Lapis gave Peridot a mischievous smile “Well I could help explore those feelings to see if it helps you find things out.” Peridot gave Lapis a quizzical look “How on Earth would we d…” before Peridot could finish her sentence Lapis lunged at her and deeply kissed her. 

Lapis’ hands wrapped around Peridot’s back to pull her in closer, Peridot was shocked but more than anything she was loving every second of this. Peridot adjusted herself and found herself in Lapis’ lap, Peridot placed both hands behind Lapis’ head and grabbed a tuft of her hair in her fist. Lapis’ tongue danced around in Peridot mouth sending shivers down Peridot’s spine. Lapis pulled back with that same grin, she playfully licked her lips “Still confused?” 

Peridot sat there, on Lapis’ lap frozen in a mix of shock and ecstasy “Uhh not confused just some umm new feelings now…” Peridot didn’t realize that she was grinding on one of Lapis’ leg, Lapis leaned in next to Peridot’s ear “Want to come back to my place tonight?” 

Peridot gulped and just slowly nodded, Lapis stood up whilst simultaneously lifting Peridot off of her. Lapis once again took Peridot’s hand and led her out of the house, Peridot passed Amethyst and quickly said “I won’t be back tonight apparently…” Amethyst cried out “Yeah Peridot! Get some!” Behind Amethyst a very drunk Pearl clung to an unphased Garnet “Have I told you how flexible I’ve gotten Garnet?”

Peridot exited the house with Lapis and hopped in her car, the engine hummed to life as they drove towards Lapis’ house.


	6. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot goes over to Lapis' apartment but is it the right call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late everyone! Been busy with work!

Peridot sat in the passenger seat staring intently at the floor, everything was happening so fast! To fast? No this was fine! “You must be new to ECU, what are you studying?” Peridot jolted her head up and turned to Lapis “Oh yeah...I’m new I’m studying Mechanical Engineering, what about you?”

Lapis gave Peridot a warm smile “I’m studying Marine biology, currently in my second year.” “Oh that’s really cool, I honestly can barely swim I doubt I could dedicate my life to being around water that much.” Lapis laughed “Well if you ever want to learn how to swim I’d be happy to help!” Lapis said with a coy grin.

Before Peridot even could really process what was going on the car was pulled to a stop “We’re here!” Lapis said turning her attention to Peridot “You okay?” Peridot’s face flushed “Yeah yeah I’m fine just uhh nervous...I don’t normally do things like this just been ki…” Peridot was cut off mid sentence as Lapis quickly grasped the back of Peridot’s head and pulled her in deeply kissing her. Lapis pulled away, Peridot was breathless she had never met anyone like Lapis.

“Want to head inside now?” All Peridot could do was nod slowly. Peridot exited the car and followed Lapis to her apartment. Lapis lived on the first floor so the walk wasn’t to long, Lapis unlocked the door “Sorry my place isn’t super clean I wasn’t expecting company, but hey the bedroom is clean cutie.” Peridot thought about what was about to transpire and her heart began racing.

Peridot and Lapis entered the apartment Peridot could barely hear anything over her pounding heart. Lapis’ apartment was sparsely furnished a couch framed by two standing lamps, a coffee table, a tv, and a bookshelf. There was loose clothing on the floor, the coffee table was covered in marine biology books and papers. The apartment was dark only the faint glow of the TV illuminated the room, Lapis bent over and turned on one of the lamps the light flooded the room only highlighting areas in the apartment that were dirty.

“Yeah not the cleanest place.” Lapis said through a forced laugh, Peridot wasn’t even paying attention to her surroundings she honestly was trying to control the swirling emotions and thoughts she was feeling. Was this okay? How did Lapis look so good in that dress? Who would walk Pumpkin tonight? Should she just make a move now? Should she wait for Lapis to start? What should she do? Lapis sat down on the couch and gently patted the space next to her.

Peridot sat down, she could even make eye contact with Lapis, her heart was still racing. Lapis looked at Peridot with a level of concern “Hey, you okay?” Peridot looked up her face still flushed “Ye..yeah I’m okay I’m jus…” Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot and pulled her into a strong hug “Hey it’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to!”

Peridot was really surprised the hug felt amazing, Peridot could feel Lapis’ breast press against hers. Peridot had hugged girls before but this one felt...different. It was an amazing combination of sensual and comforting. Peridot took a deep breath in “No I want to do this!” Lapis squeezed Peridot tighter and pulled back “Okay, well we can start slow then.” Lapis gently cupped Peridot’s head and gave her a small peck on the lips.

Peridot laughed “Well I mean we don’t have to go that slow.” That was all the permission Lapis needed. Lapis shoved Peridot onto her back and climbed on top of her, hiking her dress up to her mid thigh. Peridot reached out and rubbed Lapis’ bare thigh with the tips of her fingers, Lapis laughed slightly “I’m not a porcelain doll you don’t have to be gentle.” Peridot gulped and gripped the thigh, Lapis may not be delicate like a porcelain doll but her skin was as soft as one.

Lapis’ fingers danced around Peridot’s thighs tracing intricate patterns, the sensation sent shivers up Peridot’s spine. Lapis kissed Peridot deeply Peridot’s body craned upwards pressing into Lapis’. Lapis’ nails dug into Peridot’s thigh as she pulled her hand upwards towards Peridot’s butt as she continued to kiss her. Lapis cupped Peridots butt and gave it a gentle yet firm squeeze. Lapis broke off from the kiss “Damn...you may be tiny but...that butt!”

Peridot was a kind of taken aback by the compliment “Oh uh thanks…” Peridot said as she stared downwards. Peridot was in a state of pure hormones and well...horniness, but the small voice in the back of her head kept asking if this was okay? Was she moving to fast? Was she really into other girls? Lapis stopped groping Peridot’s butt when she noticed her breathing turned from normal heavy breathing to quick and scattered breaths.

Lapis cupped the back of Peridot’s head “Hey hey what’s wrong are you okay?” All Peridot could do was shake her head no as she pulled her hands away from Lapis and covered her face. “Hey hey it’s okay, do you want me to take you home?” Peridot nodded her head. Lapis climbed off Peridot and pulled her dress back down. “Can you tell me where you live? Or do you just want to text me it?”

Peridot pulled out her phone and typed in her address and handed the phone to Lapis. Lapis grabbed the phone and entered her number sending the address to herself, Lapis put her arm around Peridot and led her to the car. The ride back was silent except for the interruptions from Lapis’ phone spouting directions to Peridots new home. The entire ride back Lapis kept one hand on Peridot’s knee lightly stroking it.

The car pulled to a stop Pearl’s car was parked in the driveway so everyone was home now, Lapis turned to Peridot “You okay?” Peridot couldn’t make eye contact she was mortified “I’m okay...I’m just...I’m sorry. I’m just confused about everything right now, I mean a lot has happened in the past few days. I’ve moved, gotten a bunch of new roommates, i’m experiencing some confusing but exciting feelings? I made a complete clod of myself in front of you, I mean I understand if you don’t want to see me again or anything…”

Lapis put a single finger up to Peridot’s lips “Shhh you’re spiraling, I’m not upset. I had fun tonight! Feel free to give me a call sometime if you ever want that swimming lesson.” Lapis leaned in and gave Peridot a small peck on the cheek “If you ever want to discuss or you know...explore these feelings you can also give me a call about that.” Peridot slowly nodded her head “Okay well...sorry i was a clod...have a good night...umm...hope you get home safe.”

Peridot exited the car and enter the house, the house was dark and quiet. Peridot made her way to her room, Pumpkin was asleep on his bed but woke slightly to see what was happening. He rested his head back down and closed his eyes, Peridot gave pumpkin a pet on the head, placed her phone on the bed, and walked to the bathroom and hoped in the shower.

She couldn’t get Lapis out of her mind, the curves of her body accentuated in that dress, the softness of her thighs the feeling of her breasts pressing against hers. There was so much to unpack, Peridot’s hands lingered down to her crotch and started rethinking through the night. Peridot’s breathing became intense as she thought of what could’ve happened if she stayed there. She let out a loud moan as she finally came slumping against the back of the shower.

Peridot finished showering and brushing her teeth and walked back to her room. She picked up her phone and had 2 messages. She opened the messages 1 was from Lapis “I got home safely, hope you’re okay Peridot. I really did have a fun night tonight. Hope we can hang out again soon!” Peridot could feel butterflies in her stomach reading the text. She replied to the message “Glad your safe, sorry again...yeah we should.”

The 2nd message was from Amethyst “Damn girl you are loud when you masturbate, just saying!” Peridot’s eyes bulged out of her skull practically reading that text as she died internally from embarrassment. She set her phone down and rolled over and went to sleep.


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot reels over what happened last night but she has to focus about her job interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hope everyone is doing well!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ the loud chimes of Peridot’s alarm cut through the tranquil environment of Peridot’s room. A single arm reached out from under the covers and slapped all over the bedside table, desperately trying to silence the deafening sound. The ringing finally ceased as Peridot’s hand slapped her phone in just the right way to stop her alarm.

Peridot pulled her arm back under the covers and curled into a ball under her blankets, Peridot groaned loudly wishing she could go back to sleep. Sadly that wasn’t an option today, she needed to head to campus for her interview. Before heading down to EU Peridot had applied to be an IT Support Specialist for the school. It wouldn’t be super difficult and would give her some extra cash.

A heavy weight pressed onto Peridot startling her, she quickly poked her head out of her blanket cocoon. A wet nose booped against hers as Pumpkin sat on her chest and happily licked her face. Peridot rubbed behind his ears as she sat up in her bed “How’re you baby boy? Did you miss me last night? Were you a good boy last night while I was gone?”

Pumpkin hopped off the bed and waddled over to the door and stood at it looking over to Peridot wanting her to open it. Peridot climbed out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and opened the bedroom door. Pumpkin excitedly ran down the stairs towards the kitchen, Peridot remained upstairs and headed to the bathroom and did her morning routine, and went downstairs to feed Pumpkin. Peridot put on some jeans and a button up shirt to look a bit more professional than just a tshirt. Peridot looked at her watch and quickly made her way out the door and headed towards campus.

Peridot parked her car near the universities main building and headed inside. The inside of the building was decorated nicely, everything was sleek and stylish. Along the left and right walls were large portraits of the schools founders, Empire City University was founded by four women, two on each side. There was Ms. Caeruleus and Ms. Flavus the current deans of the university, Ms. Roseus who sadly passed away a few years back, and Ms. Albus the current President of the school. Right in front of the doors was a secretaries desk where a woman sat, her eyes glued to her computer screen as she furiously typed.

Peridot approached the desk getting a better look at the woman, she had white hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue shawl over her shoulders that had a darker blue shirt on underneath it. Peridot glanced at the named plate of the woman Ms. Holly Agate. “Uh hello, I have an interview for the IT position.” Peridot said, “Name?” Ms. Agate said sternly without taking her eyes off her computer. “Peridot” Peridot replied slightly annoyed at Ms. Agate’s response, “Ah excellent right on time, you’ll be meeting with both deans Ms. Caeruleus and Ms. Flavus. Take a seat and one of them will come out to get you.”

Peridot sat down on a nearby bench, her phone vibrated in her pocket as she sat. Peridot pulled out her phone to see a new text from Lapis, a familiar twinge of embarrassment washed over Peridot. She still couldn’t believe what happened last night, this was all new to her and she didn’t know if this was normal or okay. Peridot opened the text “Hey Peri! Hope you’re doing better today, did you want to hang out tonight?”

Peridot really did want to hang out but she was so unsure of what they would do, does Lapis just want to hookup again? If they hangout would Peridot need to initiate this time to make up for last time? Is this a date?! Peridot’s mind was racing thinking about all of this, she was spiraling again and she knew it. She collected herself best she could and took a deep breath allowing her mind to settle somewhat.

“Sure, what’d you have in mind?” Peridot typed out, she hit send as she simultaneously gulped in fear. Five seconds passed and Peridot had gotten no response _“She hates me”_ Peridot thought to herself. While absorbed in her phone Peridot’s concentration was broken when she heard a soft “Excuse me are you Peridot?” Peridot looked up to see a rather tall woman, she was wearing a blue matching ankle skirt and a blouse with very loose sleeves her neckline dawned a very ornate necklace with a large blue gem centered perfectly on her. Her hair was long and gray but had an all over blue tint to it somehow, her face was kind as she towered over Peridot with a soft smile.

Peridot quickly put her phone away and stood up “Yes I’m Peridot!” she practically shouted in shock. The woman stuck out her hand “Nice to meet you I’m Dean Caeruleus.” Peridot met her hand and gave it a firm shake “Follow me please.” Dean Caeruleus said as she motioned for Peridot to follow.

They arrived near the end of the hall outside a door that had the words Dean Flavus printed on it, Dean Caeruleus opened the door and led Peridot into the room. The room was a nicely decorated office with a large desk in the center of the room. A woman, who Peridot assumed was Dean Flavus, stood up from behind the desk. She was just as tall as Dean Caeruleus, her hair was shorter and blonde and she wore a tan suit with a matching pencil skirt, she too had a similar necklace around her neck but hers had a yellow gem on it.

“You must be Peridot.” the woman said in a stern voice as she outstretched her hand, Peridot shook her hand “Yes, and you’re Dean Flavus I assume.” Peridot said “Have a seat.” Dean Flavus said as she gestured to a one of the chairs across her desk. Dean Caeruleus stood behind Dean Flavus as she sat down in her desk chair. The proceeded to ask Peridot some fairly general IT questions that she had little issue answering. A _buzz_ was felt in Peridot’s pocket as she got a text message, was it from Lapis? She couldn’t exactly check now while in an interview.

Peridot focused as much as she could on the interview but the not knowing of what the message was was driving her crazy. Dean Flavus went over the job details of what she would be doing, maintaining the network for the campus, assisting professors and students with computer issues, setting up new equipment, etc. The interview continued for a short bit more “I think that covers everything.” Dean Flavus said, she looked over her shoulder to Dean Caeruleus and gave her a slight nod that the other returned. “Thank you for coming in Peridot, you should hear from us sometime today or tomorrow.” Peridot stood up from her chair and thanked them both as she exited the room and made her way back to her car.

Once in her car she took out her phone and read the text, she was right it was from Lapis “I was thinking maybe we could hang out at my place or yours if that’s okay.” Peridot thought about this, she was still nervous about being alone with Lapis again due to the fool she made of herself last time but if Lapis came over to her place she would have a buffer with her roommates.

Peridot replied “Why don’t you come over to my place, though my roommates may be home.” Peridot hit send, not two seconds passed and her phone buzzed in her hand “Sounds great! I’ll see you around 7 cutie!” Peridot sat there staring at the message still processing it all “...did I just schedule a date?”


	8. Date Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot prepares for her date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What 2 chapters in one day?! The next chapter will be smutty...probably

Peridot entered her house, Amethyst sat in the living room on the couch watching some random show about sad fruit it looked like. A content Pumpkin sat at the foot of the couch with a bone in front of him, Garnet was in the kitchen preparing some food. Pumpkin rushed over to Peridot, Peridot knelt down and pet him.

“Yo P-dot, where you been?” Amethyst said craning her neck backwards so she wouldn’t have to turn her head. “Had a job interview for an IT position with the school.” Peridot replied while standing up and heading to the kitchen to grab some lunch. “How’d it go?” Garnet asked continuing to prepare her food, quite a large amount for one person Peridot thought to herself.

“Went pretty well I think, got to meet the deans so that was...fun? Umm Garnet why are you making so much food?” Garnet let out a small chuckle “Only some of this is for me, the rest is for a very hungover Pearl.” 

As if on que Pearl made her way down the stairs, she was still in pjs consisting of a matching pants, shirt, and slippers. Her usually well maintained hair was an unkempt mess, her eyes were barely open as she stumbled over to the kitchen table and sat in a chair and rested her upper body on the kitchen table as she let out a groan.

Amethyst face was plastered with a large grin “Looking good Pearl!” without raising her head from the table Pearl held up an arm and gave Amethyst the finger which only caused Amethyst to laugh. Garnet walked over to the table and dropped a large amount of food, some tylenol, and a large glass of water in front of Pearl “How you feeling? Do you remember anything?” Pearl raised her head and slowly began eating with one hand while keeping her head propped up with the other.

“No, what happened?” Pearl asked groggily, Amethyst made her way over and held out her phone and handed it to Pearl. Pearl’s face dropped “WH-WHO IS THAT?! WHY ARE WE MAKING OUT?” Amethyst was doubled over laughing, even Garnet’s stoic nature had broken as she chuckled to herself. “We don’t know who it is, you only called her ‘Babe’ ‘Hot Stuff’ and ‘Lover’ when we were around.” Pearl’s face was bright red, she put down the phone and stood up from the table.

Without saying a word Pearl took the tylenol and water and made her way upstairs quickly, Peridot looked at the picture. In it Pearl was pressed against a wall as a larger woman with long pink undercut hair kissed her neck and it was safe to say the Pearl in the picture was thoroughly enjoying it.

Amethyst took back her phone still laughing “Ahh classic Pearl, gets drunk and hooks up with some girl.” Peridot’s face turned quizzical “Really? That’s ‘classic’ for Pearl?” Peridot asked in disbelief. Garnet answered with a “Oh yeah” as she gather the unfinished food and placed it in the fridge.

Peridot checked her watch, it was around 2pm “Oh hey I’m having a friend come over tonight if that’s okay.” Peridot asked sheepishly, Amethyst was suddenly by Peridot’s side “The person coming over wouldn’t happen to be the cutie you went home with last night would it?”

Peridot didn’t know how to answer, she could lie and say it wasn’t but when Lapis showed up it would be clear it was the person she went home with. Before she could answer Garnet stepped in “That’s fine Peridot, I’ll keep Amethyst in check while you have fun.” Garnet said giving Peridot a wink which did not help Peridots embarrassment.

A flurry of footsteps emanated from the staircase as Pearl made her way down holding her phone. “The only new name in my phone is ‘Mystery Girl’! HOW DOES THAT HELP ME DRUNK PEARL?! I can’t just text this person, oh hey Mystery Girl!” Pearl continued to rant as Peridot went and gathered some stuff to make a sandwich.

Peridot headed upstairs to her room Pumpkin following closely behind her, she entered her room and set her food on her desk and began looking through her clothes trying to decide what to wear. Should she go casual? Or something more romantic? She pulled out a pair of lacey lingerie she got a while ago, should she wear this?

“Oh yeah she’ll love that on you!” A voice said from behind her, Peridot swung her head around to see Amethyst standing in her doorway grinning. Peridot marched over and closed the door in a huff...she probably would like it though Peridot thought to herself.

Peridot sat at her computer and started typing away working on some personal projects, time slipped away then she heard her phone let out a familiar  _ buzz _ . Peridot’s trance on her computer was broken she opened the message and it was from Lapis “Hey heading over to your place in like 15 minutes!” Peridot was confused, Lapis wasn’t supposed to be over till 7 and it was...6:30. Shit. Peridot rushed to get ready, she picked out her clothes and threw them on the ground.

A pair of shorts, and a simple top along with the lingerie she pulled out earlier. Why was she trying this hard to look good for Lapis? Did she want to hookup with Lapis? Did she want to wear something that would really show off her curves? Lapis mentioned she liked her butt should she wear something tight? Peridot decided that things may progress tonight and she may as well look cute...just in case.

Peridot undressed and put on the lingerie, she honestly had never really worn it for anyone. She started to put on a cute pair of shorts when she noticed herself in the mirror. She was bent over so her butt was on full display, Peridot wasn’t a vain person but she had to admit she looked good. She never really thought about it but she did have a really good butt, Peridot grasped her butt and made her best sexy face. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself, she did like the angle though.

Peridot grabbed her phone and bent back over and groped her butt and snapped a pic.  _ “I could send this to Lapis…” _ Peridot thought to herself, but she didn’t want to be that forward, even though she had already dry humped Lapis. Still sending a sexy pic may not be the best way to start a date? Peridot was still not certain if this was a date but still maybe it was?

Peridot looked at her phone, it was almost 7 now. Peridot threw on the shorts having to shimy somewhat to get her butt into them and threw the shirt on. Peridot rushed downstairs and poured Pumpkin his dinner. The living room was empty thankfully, a small knock echoed through the empty room.

Peridot’s heart jumped into her throat, she made her way to the door and opened it. There stood Lapis wearing a simple light blue blouse and a dark blue thigh length skirt. Peridot stood there in awe “Ah hi Lapis.” Lapis was just as taken aback by Peridot “Hi Peridot, can I come in?” Peridot stammered over her words “Ah yes please, sorry!” Peridot closed the door, now they were alone...now what?


	9. Yep it's Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot are apparently on a date and Peridot doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter has little to no smut, SUE ME! But! The next chapter will pretty much be all smut so ya!

Peridot’s heart was pounding so fast and hard it was practically shaking her, Pumpkin waddled over to Lapis and began sniffing her. Lapis knelt down and began petting Pumpkin who was quite happy for the attention. “I like your place! I thought you said you have roommates.” Lapis asked scanning the empty room.

“I do I uh think they’re just in their rooms to give us some privacy.” Peridot said still not moving from the front door. Lapis stood up and wandered into the living room examining the area “That’s nice of them but they don’t have to sequester themselves away.” A loud thud reverberated from upstairs followed by Amethyst coming down the stairs.

Peridot gave Amethyst the blankest of stares and in a deadpan voice asked “Were you listening to us?” Amethyst ignored the question and turned her attention to Lapis. “Hi I’m Amethyst, so...how do you know Peridot?” Amethyst said with a wide grin. Lapis laughed to herself “Hi Amethyst I’m Lapis. I met Peridot last night at the party.” Peridot breathed a sigh of relief, she figured Lapis wouldn’t divulge intimate details but still it was a worry.

Two more sets of footsteps came down the stairs, there stood a still slightly hungover Pearl and Garnet. They were wearing their work outfits, Pearl raised a hand and waved “Hi Lapis good to see you again. You may not remember me we had a class together last year.” Lapis gave Pearl a warm smile “Right your Pearl, we had history together. Good to see you again!” Lapis turned to Garnet and waved “Hi I’m Lapis.” Garnet gave Lapis a head nod and replied “I’m Garnet, nice to meet you.”

Garnet looked at a nearby clock and drew Pearl’s attention to it “Right we should go.” Pearl said gathering a few items off the kitchen table “Come on Amethyst.” Amethyst looked shocked “Wait why do I have to come?” she said offended “Because if you don’t come you’ll bother Peridot and Lapis all night, come on I’ll buy you food.” Pearl said as she walked out the door “Fineeeee!” Amethyst groaned as she followed.

Garnet exited and while shutting the door she looked at Peridot and gave her a wink “Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” The door clicked closed behind her. Now they really were alone, what should she do? Dinner? A movie? Peridot took a single deep breath to clear her head. “Umm can I get you a drink?” Peridot asked nervously.

“Sure! Just a water if that’s okay, sorry boring I know.” Lapis said through a slight laugh “No that’s fine! Water is great, I love water!” Peridot stood there in the thick layer of awkwardness she had created “I’m going to go to the kitchen now! Sit anywhere!” Peridot said as she rushed over to the kitchen.

Lapis made her way into the living room and took a seat on the couch, Pumpkin followed Lapis and sat at her feet. Peridot returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water and placed them on the provided coasters on the nearby coffee table. Peridot sat next to Lapis but with ample room in between them, Peridot had never really been on a date and didn’t know exactly what to do here. Luckily Lapis broke the tension “Thanks for letting me come over, I was think we could order some pizza from Fish Stew Pizza and watch a movie.”

Peridot really liked that idea, it was simple and she didn’t have to stress about it, Peridot called Fish Stew’s while Lapis chose a movie to watch. Peridot finished ordering the pizza and was still in the kitchen when she heard Lapis yell “No way!” Peridot rushed into the living room Lapis was looking through Peridot’s Netflix list “You like  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ ?!” Peridot’s greatest shame...as much as she gave off the vibe of sci-fi nerd or super heroes she adored  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ . Peridot was flabbergasted and didn’t know how to respond to this.

Should she say she watched it to make fun of it? Be honest? Before she could answer Lapis continued “I love that show! Do you just want to binge watch the first season instead of a movie?” Peridot’s eyes widened “You like the show too?” Lapis had a huge grin plastered across her face “I love the show!” For once Peridot wasn’t nervous about being around Lapis “Yes! Let’s watch the season!”

The next 2 hours were spent eating pizza and watching  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ . Lapis and Peridot shared theories and talked about their favorite characters, jokes, and seasons, they both considered the fifth season trash but  had good moments. “Oh!” Peridot said pulling out her phone “Last summer I went to a local convention as Paulette I think you’d like it!” Peridot hurriedly flicked through her phone to find the picture. She found the picture and held her phone out to show Lapis.

Lapis’s face grew bright red, was the picture that good? It was just Peridot cosplaying and not even as something scandalous. “Umm Peridot...I uh..damn...I don’t think that’s the picture you meant to show me.” Peridot was confused she turned the phone around and her heart sank into her stomach.

It was the lingerie picture she took earlier that day, shit. Peridot dropped her phone her face now matching Lapis’ she looked up wide eyed and made eye contact with Lapis not knowing what else to do. Lapis laughed awkwardly “So...are you wearing that right now?” All Peridot could do was maintain eye contact and nod. 

“Did you umm...wear that with me in mind…?” Lapis said, this time breaking eye contact and growing even more flushed in her face. Peridot gulped “Kind of…” Lapis looked up “Kind of?” Peridot grew flustered “Okay so I didn’t know if this was a date, or if you thought this was a date, and if it is a date would that lead to other things?! Then I worried if I should wear something sexy, or something to show off my butt since you mentioned you liked it…” 

Peridot continued to ramble about all the thought that went into this decision, it was as if the floodgates had opened and she couldn’t stop now. Peridot was cut off as Lapis grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss Peridot’s eyes widened as an initial reaction but slowly closed as she got more into the kiss. Lapis pulled away though only leaving a few inches between them “I thought this was us just hanging out so like a casual date, I didn’t want to pressure you since last night you got in your head and panicked.” 

Peridot was breathing heavily “I’m sorry this is all new for me and I don’t know how to explore these new feelings. I…” Peridot gulped “I really like you from what I can tell, ah no that sounds bad. I want to do things but just don’t know what to do and if it’s okay to do these things and…”

Lapis kissed Peridot again “I like you to, it’s okay to be confused about all this. I’m more that willing to help you explore these feelings though, would that be okay?” Peridot took a deep breath “Yes.” Peridot answered, Lapis’ grin grew as she shoved Peridot down and climbed on top of her.


	10. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a bit! I've been busy with some cons and such! Hope everyone is doing well, this is my first time writing smut so I hope it's okay.

This was happening, Peridot sat there laid on her back her breathing labored. Lapis sat on top of her sporting a devilish grin. “Now let’s see this lingerie in person.” Lapis said while shimmying Peridot’s shirt over her head, Peridot blushed and refrained from making eye contact. A gentle kiss met her cheek she looked up and Lapis asked “Hey you okay?” almost immediately Peridot replied “No! I mean yes I’m fine! I just ummm never really have just been around anyone in lingerie or even just underwear.”

A protective gruff was heard as a defensive Pumpkin stood at the base of the couch “Oh right Pumpkin” Peridot said, she wiggled out from under Lapis “Sorry be right back!” Peridot led Pumpkin upstairs into her room and shut the door, Pumpkin gruffed in protest but accepted his fate.

Peridot returned to the living room and fell back onto the couch, Lapis gladly remounted her and grinned, she reached down and pulled up her blouse over her head revealing the lingerie she was wearing, the lingerie matched Lapis’ hair being a deep blue color. The bra cupped and proudly presented her boobs, Peridot was practically fixated on them. Lapis tossed her shirt on the floor “See now you’re no alone!” Peridot was clearly not paying attention at this point. “Uh Peridot?” Lapis prodded.

Peridot was in a trance staring at Lapis’ breasts, Lapis tenderly caressed the side of Peridot’s face “Hey you okay?” Peridot, now freed from her fixation made eye contact with Lapis as a wave of embarrassment washed over her.

“I’m fine!” She cried out “I ugh got distracted for a second.” Lapis cocked an eyebrow “Distracted how?” Peridot’s eye quickly glanced to Lapis’ breasts, it was only a second but it was all Lapis needed to put the pieces together. A playful grin spread across Lapis’ face, she leaned forward bringing her breasts to eye level with Peridot, as she simultaneously pressed them together “See something you like?” Lapis teased.

Peridot swallowed hard, all she could do was nod slowly whilst she was transfixed. “You know you can do more than just look at them right?” Lapis purred. Normally Peridot would be overthinking all of this but at this moment those thoughts were driven back by sheer lust. She reached out with both hands and firmly but tenderly grabbed Lapis’ breasts, Lapis let out a small moan as she began grinding on top of Peridot. Peridot’s breathing became heavier with each passing second, she continued fondling Lapis. Lapis was a bit more endowed in the chest department than Peridot was and she loved that, the lingerie was helping too as it presented Lapis’ chest with great flattery.

Peridot reached behind Lapis placing one hand on the square of her back and the other cupping her butt. She pulled Lapis down on top of her, their chests pressing together. Peridot nuzzled her head between Lapis’ neck and shoulder blade and playfully licked from the base of Lapis’ neck to the bottom of her ear. Peridot nibbled Lapis’ earlobe before returning to the middle of her neck and sucking it.

Lapis’ grinding increased as she let out another quiet moan, Lapis took a handful of Peridot’s hair and gripped it tightly and detached Peridot from her neck. Peridot let out an exhale upon the detach, Lapis maneuvered Peridot’s head so that they were eye to eye. Lapis moved her head closer and lightly traced Peridot’s lips with her tongue. A shiver ran down Peridot’s spine as Lapis’ tongue danced around her mouth.

Lapis pulled Peridot in, a shock of emotions flooded Peridot as their lips met, it took all her power not to melt in Lapis’ grasp. The kiss was passionate, hot, and heavy, Peridot’s hips pressed into Lapis’ and began grinding back. Lapis broke off from the kiss and pulled back sitting upright on Peridot “Now I’m dying to see the rest of that lingerie in person, I can only imagine what that ass of yours looks like in person. Why don’t you show me.” 

Lapis raised off of Peridot freeing her, Peridot sat up still in a haze of what was happening. Peridot shimmied off the couch and stood there in front of Lapis, Lapis leaned back on the couch and gave Peridot a devilish grin. With one finger she motioned Peridot to turn around and she happily obliged swaying her hips as she did. This was all new to Peridot, the only sexual experience she had was from watching and reading porn, she had gotten intimate before but never went all the way with anyone.

All the thoughts that Peridot was pushing back suddenly came flooding back, Peridot froze, was she ready for this? As if psychic Lapis rushed to Peridot’s side “Hey hey what’s wrong, are you okay? We can stop!” Peridot turned around to face Lapis and held her hand.

“No I want this, I just get in my own head and over think. I...I really like you and umm well this is honestly my first time so I’m just somewhat panicking but I want to do this! I swear!” Lapis pulled Peridot in and gave her a hug her skin was velvet soft “Okay, promise me if you want to stop you’ll tell me okay?” Lapis waited for a reply but none came “Peridot?” Lapis looked down and she realized Peridot was pulled directly into her cleavage.

Lapis broke off from the hug “I’M SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU CALM DOWN NOT HAVE YOU MOTORBOAT ME!” Peridot looked like a deer in headlights, her glasses were now crooked. She adjusted them, eyes still wide “Well...that was nice…” Lapis let out a thunderous laugh “I’m sorry!” she said through the fits of laughter “You just look so shocked.” Lapis calmed down and composed herself “You sure you’re okay?” Peridot nodded, Lapis tenderly cupped her face “Promise?”

Peridot took a step back breaking off from Lapis’ grip, she turned around and slowly lowered her shorts revealing her lacey blank lingerie. In an instant Lapis was directly behind Peridot cupping her butt “How is your butt this perfect?” Peridot began stammering a reply when Lapis cut her off “You don’t have to actually answer cutie.” She cooed giving Peridot a light peck on the cheek.

Lapis reached around and grabbed Peridot breasts and started kissing her neck sensually. Peridot let out a moan, Lapis took one hand and moved it down to Peridot’s pelvis. Peridot bit her lip in anticipation as to what was to come next, Lapis’ hand slid underneath Peridots panties. “You know since it’s your first time I’m going to make it special, well as special as I can on such short notice.” Peridot, her breathing labored “Heh sorry, perhaps you can prep more for next time.”

Lapis’ fingers danced around Peridot’s clit “Oh so there’s a next time?” Peridot reached behind her and started undoing Lapis’ skirt “Depends on how you do this time…” Peridot moaned. Lapis began stroking Peridot’s clit, Peridot took in a deep inhale and let out a moan. She had masturbated plenty of times but this, this was different this felt amazing.

Lapis spun Peridot around and kissed her deeply while simultaneously picking up Peridot by cupping her butt. Lapis carried Peridot over to the couch and sat her down on it. Lapis took a step back and shimmied out of her skirt revealing her matching panties, Lapis then unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. Lapis stood there looking like a goddess to Peridot “I have one way to make your first time special.”

Lapis knelt down and pulled off Peridot’s panties, Peridot had an idea of what was about to happen. Lapis inched closer and delved her tongue between her vaginas lips, Lapis flicked her tongue back and forth. Peridot was in a state of pure pleasure she grabbed the back of Lapis’ head “Don’t stop!” she cried out, her breathing began staggered then waves of electricity rippled over her body and she let out a loud finishing moan.

Peridot fell back against the couch her breathing deep and exhausted, Lapis crawled on top of her and gave her a deep kiss “So how’d I do? Think I’ve earned a next time?” Peridot nodded, she was still seeing stars from what just happened. Peridot gulped “Do you want to stay over tonight?” A caring smile washed over Lapis’ face “I’d like that.” The two headed upstairs together and put on some more comfortable clothes and climbed into Peridot’s bed and went to sleep in each others arms.


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse

Beep Beep Beep Peridot’s alarm blared loudly stirring Peridot out of her deep sleep the memories of last night suddenly came flooding back. Peridot’s entire body flushed red she looked around but Lapis was nowhere to be found “Lapis?” Peridot mewled. Getting out of bed while taking the blanket with her to cover herself Peridot went to go clean the living room before anyone else was up. Peridot open the door and was startled to see Pearl standing reaching for the doorknob.

Peridot let out a small yelp almost dropping her blanket “Pearl you scared me” she huffed. “Sorry Peridot I just umm…” Pearl was acting a little strange she was avoiding eye contact and her face was a scarlet hue “...here you left these downstairs I thought I’d pick them up before anyone else was awake.” Reaching out Pearl held Peridots clothes which Pearl had folded nicely, Peridot was mortified her eyes widened and she didn’t know what to say or do. She quickly grabbed the clothes from Pearl’s hands and shut the door.

Peridot let out a small “Thank you…” through the door, “Oh umm you’re welcome.” Pearl fretted. Peridot could hear Pearl’s light footsteps walk from her door to the stairs and with that Peridot let out a heavy sigh. “Well at least it was Amethyst who found them.” placing the clothes on her desk Peridot saw a note.

> I had fun last night, sorry I had to run but I have practice this morning for the swim team. I’d love to hang out again, maybe you could show me some more of your pictures.
> 
> Lapis

Peridot set the paper down, she really couldn’t fathom how last night happened. I mean she enjoyed it but was that just sheer hormones? This was all new and unknown to Peridot, she thought and thought but realized overthinking this wasn’t going to change anything. Grabbing some fresh clothes Peridot got dressed and did her morning routine, opening her door again she was this time greeted by Pumpkin “Yeah you’re probably hungry, come on let’s get you fed you clod.” The two made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen, Pumpkin eagerly stood by his bowl as Peridot scooped his food and poured it for him. He began chowing away as Peridot began making her own breakfast.  
“Hey Peridot?” a small voice squeaked behind her, Peridot jumped again almost dropping her food. Spinning around seeing once again Pearl “Pearl?! What is it you clod? That’s twice today you’ve nearly given me a heart attack!” Peridot barked “Ah sorry Peridot, I just wanted to apologize, well one for scaring you early and I guess also for scaring you now, but I wanted to apologize about the clothing I picked up. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, next time if I find your clothes on the floor after a uhh date night thing I can just put them in the wash or something. I mean I can’t just let clothes be on the ground…”

“You found Peridot’s clothes on the ground?!” Amethyst excitedly yelled as she made her way down the stairs, this was it...this was Peridot’s nightmare scenario, or at least one of them “So I guess your date went well, ehhhh?” Amethyst voiced with a wide grin. “Uh what?! No I uh it’s not what you think!” Peridot stammered desperately trying to find a way out of this conversation.

“Right no no I merely was uh talking about a hypothetical about what if I found Peridot’s clothes on the floor! Right Peridot?” Pearl chimed. Pearl was a horrible liar, with raised eyebrows Amethyst let out a long and smug “Uh hu...righttttt.” Before they were all joined by Garnet “Oh good morning Garnet.” Pearl pleasantly said, Garnet gave a head nod and began making herself some coffee.

“So Garnet did you hear? Apparently Peridot got some last night!” Amethyst excitedly quipped, without looking up from her task Garnet gave a thumbs up. “Okay I’m going to work!” Peridot sputtered. Before anyone could respond she was out the door heading to her car her head down in sheer embarrassment. BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ her phone danced in her pocket, sitting in her car Peridot pulled the phone out. The screen read

> 2 New Messages

One from Pearl just saying

> “I’m so sorry!”

Peridot sighed and replied

> “It’s fine not your fault”

Before checking the next message she sent one more message to Pearl

> “Thanks though.”

She swiped over to the next message it was from Lapis, Peridot’s heart nearly burst through her chest with a gulp she opened the message

> “Hey, hope you saw my note, just wanted to say I had fun last night.”

Peridot stared at the message for what seemed like hours before typing her reply, she was practically shaking when she hit the send key. With that Peridot started her car and headed to work.

Lapis sat in the pools locker room gathering the last of her things before heading out, “Lazuli, where were you last night?” Lapis turned to see her teammate Aqua Marine standing there still dripping wet from the pool “Oh I had a date, well it was kind of a date...it was a date.” Lapis said with a smile. “A date?! With who?” Aqua scoffed “I don’t think you know her she’s new.” Aqua gave Lapis a disapproving look “Well fine, I doubt she’ll last long though.” Aqua huffed as she walked away to her locker. Lapis’ phone vibrated off the bench and onto the floor “Ah shit.” Lapis moaned as she bent down to pick it up, opening her phone she saw a new message from Peridot that simply read 

> “I had fun too.” 

With a wide grin Lapis began typing her reply.

Peridot pulled up to the school’s bookstore and parked her car, she reached into the back of her car and grabbed a few loose pieces of paper looking for her classes book list, she already had most of the books but still needed some elective course books looking through the pages she found the one she was looking for “Okay uh guitar class with Greg Universe...that can’t be his real name. Okay I need intro to guitar, I probably could’ve guessed that. I need to rent a guitar too.” Peridot stepped from her car and made her way to store.


End file.
